


Cathedral

by stececilia



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Couch Sex, Drunkenness, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Spit As Lube, Tomas and Marcus share what they think of each other, Tomas is such a mother hen but Marcus needs that I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Takes place after Marcus' excommunication and Tomas helps put Marcus back together





	Cathedral

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to post a story on Valentines Day but unfortunately I was taken down by a migraine. 
> 
> So this is one of my earlier works...wrote when I first started the series about two years ago. The title is from the song "Cathedral" by Jump Little Children. 
> 
> Story is edited by me so I apologize for any mistakes.

        Tomas paced his apartment floor glancing at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past minute. It was close to midnight and Marcus still wasn’t back. Tomas knew that learning about the excommunication was difficult and obviously a nasty surprise. Tomas rested against the mantle in his apartment replaying the whole scene in his head and realizing that for once his life he was going to not do what he was told. Tomas chuckled remembering that was one thing Marcus had asked him and he didn’t answer but he knew it would be a "yes". He had always followed what others said even when he was little. Rarely broke the rules or got in trouble at school. But now that girl’s, no Casey’s, life was on the line. Her soul was in their hands since the church would do nothing.

       He heard clattering outside his door and turning rushed to it. He opened it and saw Marcus leaning against the door frame, hat on and pulled low over his face, his black shirt collarless and open…more like torn…and a half empty bottle of liquor in his hand. “Marcus…” said Tomas relieved to see his partner and friend in one piece. He stepped aside as Marcus stumbled in muttering something as Tomas closed the door. “Where have you been! I was worried when you wouldn’t answer your phone.” Said Tomas approaching Marcus when he turned and said slightly slurring his words “I went to church. I went to the cathedral nearby. Then I went to a bar and drank.” Tomas saw something dark by Marcus’ eye and whipped off Marcus’ hat much to his protest.

       “Hell.” Muttered Tomas seeing a bruise forming near Marcus’ left eye, his lip cut and dried blood around his mouth and nose, his right cheekbone was starting to bruise, and his shirt was indeed ripped. “Looks like you did more then drink.” Said Tomas with a sigh as Marcus said, “I did get into a fight…I won though.” Marcus added with a smile as Tomas said “Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

      He sat Marcus on the couch and walked to his bathroom to get the first aid kit. “I take it you didn’t find peace at the cathedral.” Said Tomas from the bathroom as Marcus said “No…only memories…a life that I will no longer have.” “Look maybe we can get you reinstated…I mean…” “No.” said Marcus suddenly as Tomas reappeared from the bathroom holding the first aid kit. “No?” “I said no!” shouted Marcus slamming the bottle down on the table and standing.

       “Marcus sit down.” “I will not give my soul to an organization that refuses to help an innocent girl! I don’t need them to do God’s work and protect the innocent!” shouted Marcus as Tomas said “I understand that, but…” “They don’t understand what we are dealing with Tomas. They don’t know the magnitude of these demons communicating.” Said Marcus as Tomas walked over and said “I know now sit down before you hurt yourself. We’ll talk about this when you are sober and not high on adrenaline.” “There is nothing to talk about. I don’t deserve to be a priest anyways.” Said Marcus darkly as Tomas said “Hey! Don’t you talk like that. You deserve to be a priest as much as I do. I don’t agree with what they did…with their decision regarding you or Casey. But like you said you don’t need that to do the work of God.” “Damn straight.” Growled Marcus when he said “Don’t need anyone.”

       “Really?” Said Tomas softly as he turned away and kneeling down started opening the first aid kit and pulling out the needed supplies. Marcus turned to him saying “What?” “What?” asked Tomas looking up at him as Marcus looked down into those warm caring brown eyes. “What did you mean by ‘really’?” “I just meant that do you really think you don’t need anyone. Pardon me for thinking we were in this together. But hey…” started Tomas when he was yanked up by the front of his shirt. He met Marcus’ blue eyes when Marcus said, “I didn’t mean that…I need you Tomas. We are in this together…” Tomas just chuckled saying, “Do you regret me finding you?” “No. No I don’t.” said Marcus softly as Tomas said “Good. Now sit and let me clean your wounds.”

       Marcus did so as Tomas sat next to him pouring some alcohol onto a cotton ball. He dabbed at the cut on Marcus’ lip saying “So this cathedral…why did you go there?” “I thought it may help…clear my mind and all…but I turned to the wrong spirit.” Said Marcus reaching for the bottle of liquor when Tomas grabbed it and pulled it away. “No. You’ve had enough.” Said Tomas firmly as Marcus said, “You think, just like them, you can tell me what to do?”

       Tomas sighed and set the bottle saying “Marcus look at me. I wouldn’t dream to tell you what to do. I am just looking out for you. You are hurt, you feel betrayed…” “I am mad.” Said Marcus as Tomas said, “I know.” “They took away something I’ve had most of my life…they took a part of me Tomas…” said Marcus softly falling back onto the couch as Tomas sat next to him saying “They took a title that is all. You can still be a soldier of god. Like you said you don’t need a collar to do God’s work.”

       “That collar, that title…that is what made me good…what made me…” “Marcus you don’t need any of that. What made you good is you. Your soul, your spirit, your faith. What they took is materialistic…not you. They did not take the Marcus that I know…the Marcus that I respect…rely on...” said Tomas softly continuing to clean away the dried blood and the cut on his nose and lip. “How can you still say that about me?” “I have seen it, I still see it. You Marcus are amazing. Don’t let those stiff collar fools tell you otherwise.” Said Tomas with a smirk as Marcus said, “You think I am amazing?” Tomas cleaned up the first aid kit seeing Marcus seem to sit a little taller and seem to preen more. “Sure, but don’t let it go to your head. Opinions can be changed.” Said Tomas with a smile as Marcus said, “What else do you think of me?”

       “Oh no, I am not going stroke your ego all night.” Said Tomas with a chuckle when Marcus sighed saying “It could help.” Tomas turned to Marcus saying “I think that you are a passionate man that has Casey’s best interest at heart…a stubborn ass yet likeable. I also think that the church made a stupid decision…but that will stay between us.” “You rebel.” Chuckled Marcus as Tomas said “Come on, let’s get you to bed. You’ll probably have one hell of headache tomorrow. We’ll get some Tylenol in you before you sleep.” Tomas stood up and held out his hand as Marcus took and pulled Tomas to him.

     Tomas let out a squeak, that he would deny later, and toppled onto Marcus’ lap. “You want to know what I think about you?” asked Marcus as Tomas said “Marcus…we…I…” “I think you are a gentle kind soul that is caught up in something wicked. But yet you somehow remain strong against it. I also think you are bloody stunning and beautiful.” Said Marcus softly brushing the back of his fingers against Tomas cheek.

     Tomas let out a shuddering breathe and closed his eyes feeling the sensation run through him. “You are loyal to a fault and care so much about people…you try to see the good in them and you have such a moral code that you try to stick with. You Tomas are what I need. You help balance me.” Tomas opened his eyes and said in whisper “Marcus…” Marcus just smiled and tilting his head said “Yes Tomas?” “I…kiss me.” Whispered Tomas as Marcus said “What?” “Let me help ease the pain of today…I…” Marcus just smiled and leaning forward kissed Tomas gently. Tomas tilted his head to deepen the kiss realizing just how great this felt and that he wanted to show Marcus just how great he was. They parted as Tomas said “Wow…” Marcus chuckled saying “I know darling.”

    Tomas kissed him again then his chin and neck as Marcus leaned back breathing heavily. He felt nimble fingers undo his belt, button, and zipper and looking down saw Tomas mouthing his erection through his boxers. “Oh Tomas…” gasped Marcus running his hand through the silky black hair when he felt fingers moving material aside and Tomas take him in his mouth.

    Marcus leaned his back groaning with pleasure as he gripped Tomas’ hair holding him place saying “Oh fuck that is amazing.” He looked down meeting brown eyes as he said “So beautiful…” Marcus shifted his hips some not wanting to push Tomas too much and possibly gag him. Marcus closed his eyes embracing the feeling of pleasure that seemed to be magnified from the alcohol and started seeing colors that resembled the windows in the cathedral.

   Feeling his end coming he pulled Tomas off and up claiming his lips with his. Marcus tasted himself on Tomas’ tongue saying, “That was great darling, so good.” “Then why didn’t you let me finish?” asked Tomas gasping for breathe as Marcus said, “Because I want finish in you.” Tomas blushed saying “Oh…” “Is that all right love?” asked Marcus kissing Tomas’ neck as Tomas said, “Yes.” “Perfect.” Whispered Marcus when he yanked down Tomas’ sweat pants and underwear. Tomas straddled his waist and when Marcus said “Suck on my fingers, get them nice and wet.”

     Tomas did so as Marcus pulled them out and saying “So good.” He kissed Tomas again and plunged one finger into him. Tomas cupped Marcus’ jaw tight as Marcus said, “Shh, it’s all right.” He continued stretching Tomas when he pulled out and before he could do anything else, Tomas impaled himself on Marcus’ cock. “Bloody Hell.” Gasped Marcus as Tomas just let out a pained breathe. They stayed like that when Tomas took a deep breath and started a rhythm. Marcus gripped his hips helping him move saying “Oh you feel so good love.” Tomas just nodded feeling himself overwhelmed with pleasure when he said, “I want you to feel good…to know that I am still here and I will not leave you.”

    Marcus cupped Tomas’ cheek saying, “I know. I am so lucky to have you.” They kissed again when Marcus laid Tomas on the couch and continued the gentle rhythm. Marcus ran his hand through Tomas’ hair whispering sweet nothings into his ear as Tomas just clutched Marcus tight. Tomas shouted out his release arching his back and gripping Marcus tight. Marcus grunted when he came as Tomas gasped feeling warmth fill him.

  They collapsed against the couch panting as Marcus lifted himself up some to look at Tomas. He chuckled seeing Tomas’ eyes still closed and mouth open as tried to catch his breath. Marcus stroked his cheek saying “So lucky indeed.” Tomas opened his eyes saying “Marcus…” “I’m here darling.” Said Marcus gently stroking his hair as Tomas just pulled Marcus closer and buried his face in his neck. 

    “We’re in this together.” Said Tomas as Marcus said, “Yes we are. If you don’t mind working with an excommunicated stubborn ass priest.” “Not at all.” Said Tomas with a smile as he kissed Marcus gently before relaxing against the couch. Marcus stayed on top of him saying, “Shit the alcohol is finally catching up.” Tomas just laughed saying “That’s what you get.” “Shut up.” Muttered Marcus forehead resting against Tomas' chest feeling Tomas shifting around for something. Tomas grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over them. “Sleep, we’ll talk more in the morning.” Said Tomas as Marcus said “Don’t have to tell me twice.” They shifted some on the couch to be more comfortable and when they finally did, instantly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments because I like them! 
> 
> Also I have completed a more full length Exorcist story that takes place in a post apocalyptic world where the ritual they tried to stop in the first season wasn't and demons basically rule the world. Let me know if you all are interested in reading it and I will gladly post it.


End file.
